


Dee’s Grape Idea

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Blushing, Dress Up, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fruit, Innuendo, Love, M/M, No Smut, Roleplay, Romance, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee has an idea of how he and Ryo can make use of the grapes he brought with him, but can he persuade Ryo to play along?





	Dee’s Grape Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 43: Blush at anythingdrabble.
> 
> Sequel to ‘Grape Expectations’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

“You want me to what?” The blush that had stained Ryo’s cheeks earlier was making a return visit. 

Dee was grinning in anticipation. “It’s just a bit of harmless role-play, babe. You be the Roman Emperor, loungin’ on the sofa eatin’ the grapes I bought, and I’ll be your slave. I’ll give you a foot rub and then… we’ll see where the mood takes us.” 

From the bulge in Dee’s jeans, it was obvious which direction he planned for the evening to go. “And you expect me to wrap myself in that sheet?” Ryo eyed the blue fabric dangling from Dee’s hand.

“Don’t think of it as a sheet; think of it as your toga. Should really be royal purple, but it’s close enough.”

“Suppose I agreed, and I’m not saying I will, what would you be wearing?”

“In a movie I saw, the slaves wore a kilt kinda deal, so I guess a towel wrapped around my waist should work well enough. C’mon, babe, whaddaya say? It’ll be fun. You’d be fulfillin’ a fantasy I’ve had for months.”

“Fun?” If anything, Dee’s words just made Ryo’s blush deepen.

“You know what I’m talkin’ about.” Dee lowered his voice to a seductive whisper that set Ryo tingling all over. “Remember how horny it made me that day at the precinct, watchin’ you eatin’ those grapes?”

Ryo bit his lip. Oh yes, he remembered Dee’s desperate plea that he stop eating the grapes because of what the sight was doing to him, and the thought of making his lover that desperate again was oddly appealing. “The sofa?”

“If you’d rather use the bed…” Dee trailed off.

“No, I guess the sofa’s okay. Bikky’s away at camp so there’s no chance of getting caught. You should probably lock the door though, just to be safe.”

“So that’s a yes?”

Pink-cheeked, Ryo nodded. “I’ll change in the bedroom; you can change in the bathroom. I just put clean towels out so you can take your pick.”

Grinning widely, Dee handed Ryo the sheet and went to make sure the apartment door was secured. Ryo vanished into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Not being accustomed to wearing a toga, it took Ryo a while to get the sheet to stay in place, but a safety pin at the shoulder helped. Feeling a bit silly, he checked himself out in the mirror, wondering whether he should leave his shorts on underneath or take them off… Well, he knew what Dee would prefer, so off it was.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Ryo opened the bedroom door and stepped out into the living room. Dee was already there, wearing nothing but an artfully draped towel and rearranging the cushions at one end of the sofa.

“How do I look?”

Dee turned and raked his gaze over Ryo, from head to toe. Ryo felt himself go hot in an all-over blush.

“I think I’ve died and gone to Heaven,” Dee ground out.

 

TBC in 'Dee's Roman Fantasy'


End file.
